Rainfall
by BROADWAYBB19
Summary: "Did you want to come in kitty?" She asked sweetly. He looked at the bluenette in from of him, and sighed. She was perfect. Reveal Oneshot


**Just an idea that I've had for a little while, and wanted to share with you.**

* * *

The moon was full, and the stars were bright. The whole city was dressed up for Christmas, snow laid upon the pavement, and tips of the trees. Chat Noir was out for a regular night on patrol, watching out for anyone that might become any type of danger to Paris.

The smell of freshly baked goods filled the air as Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Looking from the tower he was perched upon, he spotted the small bakery the Dupain-Cheng's occupied. He could see a light on in the room with a balcony view. He snuck over to the roof, not wanting to disturb the young woman overlooking their beautiful city. He looked in the same direction she was glancing. He now knew why she was so engulfed in the breathtaking scenery.

"Hey Princess, long time no see." Chat said quietly,

This of course wasn't true, not only had he come to see her the night before, but he saw her everyday during class.

She just didn't know it was the same cat.

"Oh, hey Chat." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you okay? You seem disconnected."

"I'm okay." She said firmly. He didn't believe her.

While the sky had began to darken with clouds, the rain had started to fall, and the two were still peering out, not saying a word to each other.

"You should probably go inside, we can't have you catch a cold."

She sighed, "I actually love the rain, I find it relaxing."

Of course she would love the rain, she loved all of the things that weren't normally viewed as pretty. She was so real, and genuine. That was most of the reason that he had began to fall for her. She was pure. She had nothing but a beautiful life before her. His had been so different, so cold. While hers was warm.

Everything he learned about her only lured him in more. Each and everything about her.

She was truly beautiful. Inside and out.

"Did you want to come in kitty?" She asked sweetly.

He looked at the bluenette in from of him, and sighed. She was perfect.

"The rain is starting to really come down, and it doesn't feel as calming as before." Her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke.

He nodded his head, and she outstretched her hand to him, he graciously took it, and followed her into her room.

The walls were lined with pictures she had both sketched, and some that she had taken herself. She had scraps of fabric littering the floor of her bedroom. Everything else was in pristine order, just how he had imagined it. He looked to her bulletin board of which he knew she previously had pictures of him in his civilian form, but they were no longer there.

"Where'd your Agreste model go? Finally get tired of him?" He spoke, trying not to sound hurt.

She smiled sadly, "I guess you could say I gave up." This intrigued him.

"What do you mean by that princess?"

"Tired of waiting for him to wake up and notice me. I know that he has a million beloved fans who all cherish him, but I love him for more than that. I love him for who he is inside, not just his looks."

"Like what?" He said rather abruptly, he needed to know.

"His smile, the way he smells, the way his hair sometimes falls into his eyes and how he'll brush it away at first, only to just give in and let it lay there. The way he treats his friends with the upmost respect. He will put others before himself. He always looks out of other people before himself. I just really admire him." She blushed after she had realized she had been rambling.

"You're the same way you know?" He assured her, "You are so real, and genuine and kind, and compassionate."

"How can you say that Kitty? You don't even know me very well." She shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong Marinette." He closed his eyes.

"Plag claws in."

Marinette was shocked by what was left in front of her. Not moments before her partner was standing in front of her, and now..

It was Adrien. The boy she was so nervous to speak to, the one she could barely get a word out to. The very same boy she had been speaking about only a few seconds before. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She had never been happier, knowing they were the same person was amazing, but she had also just told him her deepest thoughts of him.

"Adrien, can I ask you something?"

"Of course princess." She exhaled deeply, she loved being called that.

"Are you still in love with Ladybug?"

"Mari that doesn't matter right-"

"Tiki, spots on." She whispered

The two looked at each other for only a moment, before embracing once more. This time tighter than the previous.

"Yes Marinette. I am still in love with ladybug. I always will be."


End file.
